Burning Kisses
by theauthor94
Summary: Finn has a date with Flame Princess, but he's Finn-napped on the way there! What will Flame Princess do? Don't mind how short it is, it's the first of many oneshots


**This is a gift for thehero'sdamsel, my bestest friend in the entire world. She looooooves thsi pairing (even more thatn I do) so I wrote this for her. It is set after Burning Low, so if you haven't seen it you might be slighlty confused but I refuse to be a spoiler.**

**I hope you enjoy! I own nothing of this cracktastic wondeful show. If I did, Marcy and PB would be together by now. :(  
**

**BE WARNED ALL YE WHO READ! Puns ahoy :D  
**

Finn watched the burner on the stove flare red, then back to black. Red, black, red, black, red, black. He gripped the sides of the stove, staring at it. This was for Flame Princess. He could do it. Taking a deep breath, he puckered up and kissed the burning hot stove. Pain shot through him, but he held on, counting to five in his head.

"Finn!" Jake yelled as he pulled back, screaming from held back pain, and promptly shoved his face in a bucket of cold water he had nearby. The cold soothed his burning lips and he sighed underwater, releasing bubbles to the surface. Stretchy arms wrapped around him and yanked him out of the water. "What are you doing man? Are you feeling alright?" Finn whooped, throwing his hands in the air with a burnt grin.

"Five seconds! YES! Mathematical!" He cheered. "I can finally do it! I can kiss Flame Princess without pain!"

"You were smooching the stove for practice." Jake deadpanned.

"Yeah! I've been doing it for weeks!" Finn replied, dancing around with joy. He turned to face Jake with a serious face. "I'm ready." Jake scowled at him.

"I'm not so sure this a good idea dude!" Jake supplied, watching Finn throw some things into his pack. Finn smiled as he put the last thing he needed for the dinner into his pack.

"It's a great idea! We've been dating for a while, and still can't kiss without her burning reallu hot and stuff, or me getting a burn around my mouth." Finn said as he closed his pack. "But we've been slowly working towards today and we're pretty sure she isn't gonna burn to hot if I kiss her!"

"I'm coming with you. Something tells me this is gonna go horribly wrong." Jake said, crossing his arms and giving Finn a suspicious look.

"Quit with the stink eye and go have fun with Lady Rainicorn!" Finn said, waving his hands dismissively. Jake grinned suddenly, grabbing his viola case and running to the door.

"Have fun with Flame Princess!" Jake called as he ran outside. Finn smiled as he headed for the door himself.

"Bye BMO! Watch the house!" He called, not seeing any trace of the video game console. He ran outside, shut and locked the door, and headed towards the fire kingdom.

Flame Princess sighed happily as she arranged some of the burning logs on her table. Tonight was going to be great. Finn was coming over soon, and hopefully they could kiss without her burning a large crater in the ground again. The entire night was going to be wonderful. She sighed again, turning to her charred mirror and fixing her dress.

"What's up your highness?" Flambo asked, hopping up on the vanity next to her.

"Oh, just getting ready." She replied. "Finn's coming over." Flambo grinned as she scratched his head.

"Ooh! A hot date huh?" He chuckled. She stopped scratching his head and glowered at him for a moment for the pun.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." She smiled, turning to the window. Finn was jogging up the hill to her house and raised a hand to wave, and then it happened. A huge gargoyle swept down and snatched Finn, taking off into the air with him in its claws. Flambo let out a girlish scream as her heart stopped for a moment. Her heart began to pound as her blood boiled.

"Your Majes-" Flambo started, interrupted by flames shooting in all directions. He ducked behind the mirror as her body began to swirl into flames.

"I'll be back." She ground out between her teeth, before leaping out the window and following the gargoyle in a trail of flames and fury.

Finn, dangling from the gargoyle's claws, was helpless. His arms were pinned by his sides; so he couldn't get his weapons, and biting the gargoyle proved to be painful as he spat out a tooth.

"Seriosuly! I was on my way to the best night of my life!" He yelled.

"Whatever man, don't get mad at me. This is just a day job." The gargoyle replied, before dropping him into a gaping chasm.

"It's not even daytime!" Finn yelled as he fell, tumbling into the dark abyss. He was caught by several sets of hands, and his pack was promptly taken. "Let go! What do you want?"

"Simple Finn the Human." A dark figure stepped from the shadows. "Your life."

Flame Princess spotted the gargoyle as she flew, shooting two flames at it and sending it tumbling down. She shot down and landed on its chest, flames shooting out from her as she assumed a more solid form.

"Woah! What do you want lady?" It asked, struggling to put out its flaming wings. She summoned fire to her palm and leaned in close to its face.

"Where is that boy you carried off?" She growled, letting the fire tickle its cheek.

"Woah woah! I was paid to drop him in a chasm over there!" It explained, pointing. "Please I've got kids!" She took off in the direction it had pointed out, letting the flames on it die out. Finn was waiting for her.

Finn struggled against the hands holding him as the figure, still cloaked, approached with his sword in hand.

"Taking over Ooo won't work if you are around hero boy." The man explained. "I would say it's nothing personal, but it won't change the fact that you are going to die." He pulled his hand back and Finn struggled harder. He couldn't die, not like this. Suddenly the dark chasm was filled with light and warmth.

"You!" Oh, he recognized that beautiful voice anywhere. "Let him go now!" He especially recognized that slow burning feeling as flames passed over him.

"Flame Princess!" He yelled. He could hear the screams of the men holding him fade as they ran away. He tore his burning hat of, shaking blonde hair out of his eyes as he stumbled to his feet. Flame Princess was shooting fire after the men as they scattered, and their leader was nowhere to be found. "Princess! Stop!" His feet carried him towards her. When he grabbed her arm he was blasted in the chest with fire and crumbled backwards on to his backside. Flame Princess looked heartbroken as she knelt in front of him, flames dying down.

"Finn!" She gasped, examining him. "I am so sorry! I can't believe I did that!" He grinned at her, taking a pain-filled breath.

"It's alright Candle." He smiled. She pulled her head back and gave him an odd look, and then he caught his slip.

"Candle?" She asked. His face flushed.

"Uh- yeah…. I thought it was cute…" He muttered. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and he leaned into it for a few moments. When she pulled away, smiling at him he realized she hadn't burned any hotter.

"I like it. It's a cute nickname Finn." She kissed his cheek. "Let's get you out of here okay?" He grinned at her and she scooped him up, much to his chargin, and flew them out of the chasm. From the shadows, the burnt man clutched his wounded arm to his chest.

"Very well. I'll have to try a different tactic… Finn…" He whispered.

Finn walked into the house, smiling dreamily. He was covered in burns.

"Finn!" BMO cried. "Are you alright?"

"What happened dude?" Jake asked. "Did she get mad at you?"

"Nah man. I had the best date of my entire life." He said with a big smile on his face. "I'm gonna go take a cold bath and use that burn ointment PB gave me." He wandered upstairs. Jake and BMO watched him go with wide eyes.

"Well, it looks like he had a good night." Jake said, turning back to his video games.

"Yes, it looked like a very hot date." BMO said with a grin.

**Tell me what you thought! :D **


End file.
